Blog użytkownika:Astrit2001/zupełnie od nowa
Bedzie to historia Czkawki jak ja to bym widziała kilka informaci *przepraszam za jakie kolwiek błemdy ortograficzne *dzieje się to w JWS1 *wyglądają jak w JWS1 *Czkawka zana już szczerbatka *nie ma Valki (może bedzie później) stoick popłynoł szukać smoczego leża *pisze z perspektywy czkawki jak bede zmieniać to napisze Jest to mój pierwszy Blog wiec prosze o wyrozumiałość :) thumb|400px Rozdział 1 - Tajemnica cz 1 Czkawka Właśnie latam na szczerbatku,ale wydaje mi się że długo to niepotrwa bo uszłyszałem sygnał że smoki atakują. -no, mortko chyba musimy wracać - powiedziałem na co szczerbatek tylko warknoł . Leciałem już nad lasem by jak naj szypciej dotrzeć na urwisko gdzie szczerbol bedzie bezpieczny .Nie za bordzo mi się to udało ponieważ uszłyszałem kszyki i momentalnie cos nasz złapało upadliśmy na drzewa uszłyszałem tylko krzyki takie jak ,,NOCNA FURIA" zanim zemdlałem obudziłem się u siebie w pokoju uszłyszałem jak ktos idzie po szchodach........ sory ze taki krótki ale tera za bardzo nie moge pisać jutro bedzie dłuszy Rozdział 2 - Tajemnica cz 2 Czkawka drzwi nagle się otworzyły a do pokoju wszedł Pyskacz usiadł na ksześle obok łózka popatrzył się na mnie i powiedział -No, ale miałeś szczescie ze ten smok ci nic nie zrobił - nie no śmiać mi się chce szerbatek miał by mi coś zrobić jedynie to zalizać ,na śmierć zapomniałema gdzie jest mortka ?????????? -Tak wielkie szczescie , a gdzie wogule on jest?-spytałem -w akademi jutro bedziecie na nim trenować - odpowiedział mi i wstanoł z krzeszła - a tak wogule to co ty tam robiłeś ? - spytał potchodząc do biurka . -YYYY.... co ale jak to ćwiczyć? przecziesz on niesie śmierć - prubowałem cos zrobić zeby nic się mortce nie stało - nie zmieniaj tematu . co tam robiłeś ???- co on taki ciekawski ja go nie pytam po co łazi do lasu - no gadaj !!!!- chba się zdenerwował ale nie jestem pewny przeciesz on prawie zawsze kszycy - powiesz czy nie ?!?!?- wykszyczał chba stracił cierpliwość - powiem - coś wymyśli sle co? -no to mów przeciesz mogłeś tam zginąć gdyby nie wikingowie którzy gonili uciekające owce-powiedział toche spokojniej siadając na popszednie miejsce -chodziłem sobie a co miałem robić ???- odpowiedziałem ale wiedziałem że się nnie nabierze za dobrze mnie zna . usiadłem na łóżku -dobrze wierze ci ale powiedz mi jeszcze jedno skąt ten smok miał na sobie siodło????-spytał się kurde co powiedzieć ...... o już wiem ... Rozdział 3 Tajemnica cz3 dedyk dla I HEARTH toothles Czkawka o już wiem powiem mu że nie mam pojecia może sie nabierze . -YYyyyy........nie mam pojecia o jakie siodło ci chodzi - powiedziałem nie za bardzo przekonująco popatrzył się na mnie i rzekł - na pewno nie wiesz ? - przeciesz mówiełem że niewiem co on głuchy . ale nic nie odpowiedziałem tylko pokiwałem przecząco głową a on wstał i powiedział - no skoro niewiesz to do widzenia -powiedział i wyszedł -serio uwierzył mi ?--powiedziałem sam do siebie wstając z lóżka i kierując się w strone drzwi . wyszedłem na dwór i wziełem kilka ryb skradłem się do akademi i otworzyłem klatke ze szczerbatkiem . szczerbol chyba wtedy spał ale na mój widok odrazu się podniusł i na mnie wskoczył i zaczoł lizać - szczerbatku .... ja też... się cziese że... ię widze ale przesztań mnie.. już lizać- powiedziałem a on jak na zawołanie pzeształ dałem mu te ryby które ze sobą zabrałem i troche się z nim pobawiłem -dobra mortko muśimy z tat zwiewać - powiedziałem a on tylko warknoł wsiadłem no niego na szczeście nie wzieli mu siodła wyleciałem z akademi wstąpiłem jeszcze tylko do kuźni po jakąś broń i wziełem jeszcze kilka ryb. leciałem już z jakieś 10 minut aż nagle ...... Rozdział 4 Co to ma znaczyć ? czkawka aż nagle coś nasz schwytało zobaczyłem tylkotwarz smoka który chwyta mnie i szczerbatka w swoje szpoty stoick Dzią mieliśmy wrucić na Berk jestem ciekaw czy to smocze szkolenie coą dało czkawcze ale mniejsza o to poszukiwanie smoczego leża znowu na marne nic nieznaleźliszmy dobiliśmy już do brzegu wyszedłem z poniszczonego statku i podeszłem do pyszkacz - a znaleźliście wogule te leże? - zapytał -nic nie znaleźliśmy- odpowiedziałem - a tobiek jak poszło szkolenie rekrutów?- zapytałem po chwili -no wiesz całkiem dobrze nawet czkawka sobie dorze radził a nawet bardzo dobrze- powiedział a mnie zatkało czkawka sobie bardzo dobrze radził ? to są chyba jakies żarty - naprawde ?- powiedziałem nic innego nie mogło przyjźć do głowy -naprawde . a i jeszcze jedno udało się nam złapać nocną furie - że co czy ja dobrze uszłyszałem NOCNA FURIAA ale jak? -ale jak ???-powiedziałem bardzo zdziwiony - to opowiem czi puźniej ale teraz najnowsze wieści- odparł -jakie?-nie było mnie z tydzień a tyle się wydarzło kto by pomyślał -pierwsz jest taka że czkawka zniknoł - powiedział co ale jak zniknoł? -jak to zniknoł ?-spytałem się -no tak normalnie nigdzie go niema wszedzie go szukaliśmy nawet w lesie - powiedział a ja się troche zmartwiłem wkocu to mój syn - a druga wiadomość?-spytałem - druga wiadomość to taka że nocna furia ucikła-że co uciekła przed chwilą mówił że ją złapali a teraz że uciekła !!!!!!!!!!! -że co ta jak jej pilnowaliście albo czemu jej niezabiliście !!!!!!!!!-byłem taki zły nie mało że nocna furia uciekła to jeszcze czkawka zniknoł cały zły poszedłem w strone domu w tym czasie u czkawki czkawka -AAAAAAAA...aaa....puźć nas ty gadzie- krzycałem ale bez sensu smok tylko troche pszyśpieszył ...... 10 minut później Lecimy już z jakieś 10 minut i nie mam pojecia gdzie na początku się troche wierciłem ale teraz nie mam sił zamknołem oczy po chwil uszłuszałem ryk kilku smoków otworzyłem oczy i ujrzłem wyspe o wiele większą niż berk był na niej pełno smoków od tych dobrze mi znanych do tych których nigdy niewidziłem wylodowaliśmy na plaży i od razu wpadła mi w oczy wielka jaskinia w której na ścianach był wielkie malowidła lecz zanim weszłem do jaskini spojrzałem na smoka który nasz tu przyniuszł - po co nasz tu zabrałeś ? - spytałem się a on coś zamruczał -taaa gdybym cię rozumiał - powiedziałem i pogłaskałem szczerbatka ostrożnie wyciągnełem ręke w strone smoka o nieznanym mi gatunku a on bez wachania przyłożył swuj pysk do mojej ręki - no dobra trzeby by cię jakoś nazwać skoro już tu jestem to zostane i tak niemam gdzie lecieć - jak by tu go nazwać Rozdział 5 ( nie mam pomysłu na tytuł :D) Czkawka -może nazwać cię Amulet ? ( dzięki za pomysł :) ) - spytałem smoka na co on mnie polozał - uznam to że ci się podobało - powiedziałem odwróciłem się w strone szczerbatka i do niego potrzedłem do niego -to co idziemy zwiedzić te jaskinie?- spytałem się go pokazując palcem na jaskinie szczerbek tylko zamruczał jagby chciał powiedzieć ,,rób jak chcesz " ja się uszmiechnełem i już szliśmy w tamtum kierunku weszliśmy do środka i od razu w oko wpadły mi freski ( to są takie rysunki na ścianach np. w kościele ) nocnych furi i innych smoków poszliśmy dalej gdy zrobiło się ciemno szczerbek w pchodnie która wiśała na ścianie jaskiń - dzięki mortko - powiedziałem biorąc do ręki pochodnie nagle przed oczami jagby coś przebiegło cofnołem się krok do tył i zobaczyłem jakąs postać a koło niej smoka , smok był podobny do szczerbatka ale zamiast czrny był biały i miał niebieskie oczy w których można było zobaczyć odcień złotego postać była ubran na czarno miała maske prze którą było widać piwne prawie czerwone oczy , szczerbatek stanoł przedemną i zaczoł warczeć - kim jesteś ? - spytał nieznajomy potchodząc do mnie - ja jestem Czkawka. a ty ?- podchodził coraz bliżej a ja się cofałem aż napotkałem za sobą ściane - ja jestem Aron de Angelo ale możesz mówić mi Aron skąt jesteś i dlaczego tu jesteś ? - powiedział skąść mi się to imię ale nie wiem skąt podszedł jeszcze bliżej szczerbatek przez chwile warczał a potem przestał atanoł na tylnich łapach jagby zobaczył ducha aron do niego podrzedł i gopogłaskał szczerbek zaczoł się pieścić ,, zdrajca " pomyąlałem i spojżałem na białego smoka któr chyba też uważał swojego pana za zdrajcę - mieszkam na wyspie Berk a raczej mieszkałem a jestem tu ponieważ gdy uciekłem z mojego domu wylądowałem na tej wyspie rzeby odpocząć i zobaczyłem te jaskinie a ty skąt jesteś jeśli wolno spytać ? spojrzłem na niego - wolno się spytać - usmiechnoł się chyba tak mi się zdaję bo miał maskę - jestem z wyspy która się nazywa Rovier ( wymyslona ) tak jak ty uciekłem byłem kiedyś na Berk chyba tak mi się wydaję albo na innej wyspie gdy miałem 4 lata więc gdzieś 11 lat temu ..... aaa dawne czasy może wyjdziemy na plażę dawno nie miałem gości - powiedział a ja pokiwałem głową na znak ze się zgadzam gdy wyszliśmy na dwór szczerbek i tamten biały zaczeły się bawić jagby znały się od dawna - to twój smok ? - spytałem gdy siadaliśmy na piasku - tak ma na imię Ann jest z gatunku naonej furi tylko że białej twó też to nacna furia ? - nie wiedziałem ze są białe nocne furie ale super - a na tak to jets szczerbatek . mam do ciebie pytanie - powiedziałem byłem ciekawy jak on wygląda - jakie ? - spytał - mógłbys ściągnąć maskę? - spytałem a on zaczoł ściągać swój hełm mojim oczom ukazał się troche baldy chłopak z małą prawie niewidzialną bliżną pod okim z czrnymi włosami miał długą grzywkę która spadała mu na twarz Rozdział 6 ,, Nie zostaniemy tu długo, chyba " Czkawka Reszte dnia rozmawialismy i troche latalismy na smokach nawet Amulet się dołaczył staliszmy się dobrymi przyjaciułmi codziennie latamy szukać nowe wyspy a te wyspy które mają wojne z smokami to próbujemy ich pogodzić czas nam płynoł bardzo szybko mineło już troche czsu od mojej ucziecki a dokładnie pótoraj roku dzisiaj lecimy na wyspe którą odkrylismy kilka dni temu chcemy przekonać tamtych ludzi do smoków cziekawe czy się uda wiekszość wysp przyjaźni się z smokami ale są wyspy które nie umieją się z nimi pogodzić dlaczego ? nie mam zielonego pojęcia właśnie szykowałem się do drogi gdy nagle uszłyszałem kszyk Arona pobiegłem w tamtą strone i co zobaczyłem jak Ann smok Arona próbuje go znowu wrzucić do wody z krawędzi ( tak jak szczerbatek czkawke w JWS 2 ) - co znowu jej zrobiłeś ? - spytałem śmiejąc się - nic powiediałem tylko że zakochał się w szczerbatku - odpowiedział nadal trzymając się smoka - pomoźesz ???????? - spytał - no nie wiem a co mi dasz ? - spytałem z chytrym usmiechem - wszystka co chcesz !!!!!!!!!! - krzyknoł a ja się usmiechnołem i podeszłem do Ann - zostaw go już w spokoju prosze będziemy mieć u niego jedno zyczenie i zazyczymy sobie co ylko chcesz - szepnołem jej do ucha a ona na mnie spojrzała wesołym spojrzeniem i go odstawiła - dzięki bracie jestem ci winien przysługe znowu - tak znowu który raz to już było z 6 raz ? no jakos tak ale to nic w poruwnaniu do mnie i szczrbatka bo on ma bardzow fajne hobbi a to bobbi to szczelanie na mnie focha - nie ma za co a teraz przeproś ładnie Ann i lecimy - powiedziałem a on pogłaskał smoka po głowie i powiedział ,, przeproszam cię " *** Aron lecieliśmy, lecieliśmy i języczek raz lecieliśmy droga dłużyła mi się i to okropnie Ann cos tam nadal mruczała pod nosem jak moge się domyślić nadal ma na mnie foch ale co ja poradze że podoba się szczerbek a ona nie chce się przyznać, Czkawka chyba o czymś myślał i to bardzo intesywnie no ja się nie dziwie pewnie wybiera sobie co mam zrobić źeby mu się odpłacić za uratowanie przed kompielą. ' '''Po dwuch godzinach lotu można było zopaczyć zarysy wyspy na którą lecimy więc postanowiłem obudzić śpiącą królewnę (czkawke) ' '''-czkawka !!!!!!!- krzyknołem nie pomogło zaraz go wzucze do wody bo mi się tu nudzi a on se myśli o .. Oo nie wiem o czy ale na pewno o czymś dziwnym , jak zawsze. Podleciałem bliżej wody i wziełem jej trochę do ręki, podleciałem do czkwki i go opryskałem tą lodowatą wodą ..... czkawka ja se tu myślę co może byś na tej wyspie a ten pacan mnie wodą pryska gdzie tu sprawiedliwość ' '-oszlałeś !!!!-krzyknołem ' '- może trochę wiesz jak się żyje z takim kimś jak ty przez półtorej roku to można trochę oszleć - powiedział spokojnym głosem nawet na mnie nie spojrzał ' '- ale musiałeś mnie pryskać prawie spadłem ze szczerbatka - powiedziałem ' '-no to byś miał pecha - powiedział śmiejąc się ... CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania